


Christmas with the Mac Cuirtins

by Tytoaster



Series: The Mac Curitin Cycle [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, a happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytoaster/pseuds/Tytoaster
Summary: Ivar is nervous. It's his first Christmas at the Mac Cuitins family home as Ethna's boyfriend. Will he make a good impression and get her brothers' blessing?This the Christmas one-shot I promised ages ago on my Tumblr as part of the 300 Follower celebration.





	Christmas with the Mac Cuirtins

**Author's Note:**

> wow no warnings, this is truly amazing.

* * *

When the bus pulled into the tiny stop as the sun peeked up over the horizon, the gravity of the situation began to set in. 

“Leamh stop, anyone for Leamh? Next stop, Cethru,” the old bus driver bellowed. Ivar gently nudged his girlfriend and grabbed their jackets hanging over the empty seats in front of them.  “We’re here? That was quick,” she murmured, sleepily lifting her head from his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. Of course, it was short for her, she slept through the whole 4-and-a-half-hour trip. Ethna never had trouble getting to sleep, she could probably sleep on a barbed wire fence if she had to. He, however, was used to his Posturepedic bed and comfy pillows. He hadn’t slept a wink and it wasn’t just the uncomfortable seat that was the problem. There was a lot on his mind. He couldn’t screw this up. 

Ethna stood up into the aisle, reaching up overhead and taking his crutches down. She helped him navigate the aisle and trailed behind him picking up their bags. He hobbled down the steps and thanked the bus driver. Ethna waved and wished him a Merry Christmas as the bus doors shut. 

“Are you alright?” She turned to him.

“Fine, why?” He frowned. 

“You look quite pale, actually a bit green,” she laughed quietly shifting to pull out the umbrella as it began to lightly snow.

“I’m fine,” Ivar tried to reassure her. She held the umbrella over both of them and examined him with a worried glance.

“Are you sure? If you are having trouble I can get Brennan to bring Connor’s chair-”

“-No that’s not necessary,” he shook his head quickly

“I know you’re an independent, strong, young man, but you’re still getting the hang of those, if you get tired just let me know, no one will think less of you,” she assured him.

“It’s not that, Auðr minn, I’m just a bit nervous, that's all.”

“Nervous?” she laughed, “Ivar Ragnarson, who stood in front of 500 academics last week without a drop of sweat is nervous about spending three days with my family?” She looked at him again and tilted her head realizing he was serious. “Really? It’ll be fine, come on Ivar you met them before, they like you.”

“Well I wasn’t dating you then,” he mumbled then lifted his head as the rumble of a car approached them. Brennan was here. 

“It’ll be fine, they love you,” Ethna said and he felt his troubles melt like snow under her warm smile.  The Minivan pulled over and the window rolled down revealing Brenan’s smiling face and dark beard.

“Welcome home Ethy! Merry Christmas Ivan!”  He smiled and stepped out of the car. Ivar raised an eyebrow. Should I tell him my name’s no- “I‘m just joking Ivar, nice to see you again,” Brennan chuckled as he walked around the car and brought the both of them into an embrace. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be as disastrous as he imagined.

* * *

 

“IVAR!!!!” A small voice screamed excitedly as soon as Brenan opened the front door. A small body collided into him and wrapped themselves around his legs, catching him off guard.  “I missed you So much! Woah you can stand now?!” Peigi chirped, jumping up and down.

“Hey Peigi, Merry Christmas,” he said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. He honestly didn’t expect her to be that excited to see him. He didn’t think there was any reason she should react this way. He hardly even spoke to her the last time, he just played a game of naughts and crosses.

“Ethy!” A boys voice rung out from down the hall. Ethna hung up her jacket and pushed on further into the house. He watched her stoop down and embrace her brother and he smiled. “Perhaps this wouldn’t be as bad as I thought,” Ivar whispered to himself.

“Maeve’s in the kitchen,” Connor informed his sister. She thanked him and nodded before rushing down the hall. Connor smiled as he wheeled towards him with a hand extended.

“Merry Christmas Connor,” he greeted the boy with a firm handshake. Connor’s grip tightened and he pulled Ivar down closer to him.

“If you hurt her, I assure you, you’ll never sleep with both eyes closed again,” Connor threatened then smiled insincerely, “Merry Christmas, Ivar.” 

He had spoken too soon.

* * *

After settling in on the spare mattress in Connor’s room downstairs and helping Ethna ferry the presents from their luggage to under the sparse plastic Christmas tree, Ivar sat in the living room trying to keep his eyes open.

“So is Eoin coming for Christmas this year?” Ethna asked from her seat next to him. He stiffened a bit. He hoped not. Two brothers scowling at him was enough, he really did not want to add Eoin, the notoriously defensive and hot-headed brother, to the mix.

“Yes actually-” Ivar deflated as Brennan entered the living room with a tray of mugs, “He said he had a surprise for us… I have no idea what that means.” Brennan handed his wife a mug of tea and stopped in front of him, “Do you take sugar with your Coffee?”

“No… Thanks,” Ivar put on his best smile and took the mug offered to him. 

“While we wait for Eoin, why don’t we play a board game together? Like Monopoly, we can get to know everyone a bit better,” Maeve suggested.

“Yes, Monopoly always brings out the best in everyone,” Ethna rolled her eyes.

“I was thinking Cluedo-” Connor smirked, “The personalised version; who killed Ivar, Was it Peg, in the conservatory with the wrench? Was it Brennan in the billiard room with the rope, or was it the most statistically correct; Ethna in the bedroom with the revolver-”

“Connor!” Ethna chastised, “What an awful thing to say, apologise, now!”

“Sorry… Cluedo’s probably not the best choice of game anyway, it’s a strategy game, probably above your skill level-“ He stared Ivar right in the eye the turned to his little sister on the carpet, “-Right Peg?” Connor saved smugly.

Oh that little shit, Ivar fumed in his chair.

“What about Balderdash?” Ethna suggested.

“What so you can beat us all again? Not a chance, that game isn't fun when you’re playing.” Brennan sulked, “What about celebrity heads?”

“Sounds great!” Ivar interjected. He didn’t know how much more awkwardness he could take.

“I’ll get the post-it notes!” Peigi rushed off in excitement and returned with the small yellow squares and a Sharpie. 

They all had to write a personal and stick it the forehead of the person to their right. He smiled as he wrote ‘Queen Elizabeth II’ and chuckled as he stuck it on Ethna’s forehead.

“What are you snickering about?” She squinted at him.

“You’ll see,” he grinned coyly and leant in to kiss her cheek. However, he was stopped as Connor smacked a post-it on his forehead. Ivar yowled.

“Sorry, gotta just make sure it really sticks,” Connor smiled curtly.

“Connor, write a new post-it, you can’t write that,” Brennan shook his head disappointed. 

“What’s wrong with that? They were a famous person-”

“-Connor, be nice don’t call someone that,” Maeve frowned.

“What’s a Hit-ler?” Peigi squinted.

“Good job Peg, nice sounding out, Hitler is a complex word,” Connor mock-encouraged her. He then grunted in surprise as Brennan slapped a post-it to his head.  Ivar laughed as he read ‘DRACO MALFOY’ scrawled in all caps on the boy’s head. 

“Write a new one and behave yourself,” Brennan gave Connor a warning glance before he turned to his wife as she stuck ‘Morgan Freeman’ to his brow.

* * *

 

“Am I in a Marvel movie?” Maeve asked.  Ethna smirked at the post-it she had written for Pegi to stick on Maeve’s forehead; ‘ Maid Marion’.

“No.” they all answered in unison and it was now Peigi’s turn.

“Am I a girl?” She asked

“Peg, you already asked that.” 

“But I forgot.”

“No. Ask another question, like are you a real person?” She suggested looking at the words ‘Big Bird’ and wondering if she had chosen something too difficult.

“Can I fly?” Peigi asked and the room erupted into a cacophony of confusion.

“Yes?”

“No.”

“Maybe.”

“I don't know.”

“I’ll google it…” Ivar said and pulled out this phone to settle this once and for all, “No he can’t. Your turn Ethna.”

“Am I Tony Robinson, from Time Team?” She asked and everyone in the room cackled. 

“Nope,” Ivar smirked, popping the P. 

She was British, other than that she had no idea who she could be.

“I’m Britney Spears aren’t I?” Ivar asked directing a glare at the boy to his right. Connor groaned in defeat and slumped. 

A knock at the door startled everyone upright. 

“EOIN!” Peigi Screamed and shot off down the hall.  Ethna stood up and followed after her, helping the tiny girl open the front door.

“Merry Chris...Mas Eoin,” She struggled to get out her sentence as she met the dark stare of a sharply dressed redhead leaning on her brother’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas Ethy, Peg! Wow look at you, your growing into a giant aren’t you?” 

“Hi I’m Ethna, I don’t think we’ve met…” she held out her hand and tilted her head at the woman.

“Morrin, I’m Eoin’s fiance,” she shook her hand firmly. Wait what?

“F-fiance?” she stuttered. What? What the hell? Eoin is.. what?

“Can we come in?” Eoin asked raising an eyebrow and shrugging.

“Yeah …” she stepped aside and stood holding the door open long after the pair had entered.

* * *

 

Dinner was awkward. Between Brennan trying to be friendly yet investigate the two possible additions to the family and Connor’s snark, Ethna found herself wondering if it had been wise to trap herself and Ivar with her family for three days.

“Sorry Morrin, if Eoin had let us know you were coming we would have prepared a bed for you,” Maeve attempted to converse over the pea and ham soup.

“No, it's fine, Eoin assured me his bed would be comfortable enough for the both of us,” Morrin smirked at Eoin next to her. Ethna dropped her spoon in her soup. Connor choked on his water. Brennan blinked.

“Oh, well that works fine,“ Maeve nodded politely.

“Why isn't Ivar sleeping with you Ethy?” Peigi piped up suddenly. Ethna stiffened and glanced to her side at Ivar. He was looking at the table intensely, avoiding eye contact. 

She didn't want to talk about this, partly because it was awkward but, mostly because it made her feel guilty. Part of her wanted to be intimate with Ivar, but she just felt like she wasn't ready, she wanted to wait until she was certain they would spend their lives together. It was old fashioned, outdated, boring, prudish… and she knew it. She knew it all too well. It was what kept her up at night sometimes after a date with Ivar, where she kissed him then said goodbye to him at the door. She knew he wanted more than she gave him. She felt guilty for making him wait, but what she felt more than that was fear that what everybody told her would come true. ‘If you don't keep him interested, you're going to lose him.’ Personally when she heard that the first time she had laughed, how sad a place would the world be if all that kept a person around was sex, not personality, humour, soul, talent or love, who would be so shallow? That is what she had thought, until, it happened with Fabian, then, those words needled away at her. Someday Ivar will get sick of waiting. He'll decide she isn’t worth the trouble. One day, he'll find someone else better than her who could give him what he wanted.  It was a fine line to walk. She didn't want to lose Ivar, but she also didn't want to rush in just because she was afraid he'd lose interest in her. That motive seemed wrong to her; love was supposed to be about trust.

Looking back to Peigi, Ethna couldn't think of words to answer her question. Ivar, however, swooped in and saved the day.

“Cause I snore,” he explained to her, “I don't think Connor will get any sleep because I snore so loud!” Peigi giggled and Ethna smiled. She glanced at Ivar, sending a silent thank you as he winked at her.  

* * *

 

Ivar had a restless night’s sleep due in part to the thin mattress,  but more in part to the scheming 13-year-old menace that seemed to glare at him even with his eyes closed. So, when a small body crawled on to his chest, Ivar shot up wide awake.

“It’s Christmas!” Peigi told him in excitement while only inches away from his face. He reared his head back in shock. He watched her scramble off his chest and up onto Connor’s bed. Ivar thought about laying back down and trying to sleep five more minutes but was startled fully awake by Peigi’s squealing

“CONNOR WAKE UP IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!” she bounced up and down. Connor lifted his head and blinked awake.  

“Peg, you have to wait til Brennan and Maeve wake up-”

“No, no, Maeve said we could open our stockings before they wake up, then our present’s after! Come on, Come on, Come on!” Peigi pulled at her brother’s arms.

The door creaked and Ivar turned to see Ethna, wild-haired, in mismatching pyjamas, with no bra, standing in the doorway. 

“Good morning beautiful,” he voiced his inner thoughts. She shyly chuckled and hid her body behind the door frame and leant her head in. He couldn’t help but be disappointed, he never got to see her so dishevelled; she looked beautiful. 

“Merry Christmas everybody,” she yawned. “Sorry about Peg Ivar, if it’s any consolation she woke me up too.” 

“No it’s fine, I guess as the youngest, I’ve never been on the receiving end,” He laughed.

“You want a coffee? I was going to put the kettle on?”

“Sure, if you're offering, why not?” He smiled. Ethna smiled back at him disappeared from the doorway.

“Peg why don't you wake up Eoin and Brennan?” Connor suggested. She nodded enthusiastically and ran out the door, the sound of pattering footsteps up the stairs following soon after. “I’m glad you look at her like that,” Connor turned to him, slowly swinging his body out of bed.

“Sorry?” Ivar tilted his head.

“When you look at my Ethy, you look at her as if she is your only joy in life,” Connor sighed, “Most men just stare at her as if she was a pass time or a thing to add to themselves… They usually don't make it as far as you do.”

“Usually?” Ivar raised an eyebrow.

“Fabian.” Connor snorted, “I never liked him, he was too fickle, he gave up when the going got tough, you though…” Connor narrowed his eyes, “Let’s be clear, I don't like you... but you're determined, committed and Ethy thinks the world of you, and that’s good enough for me,” he admitted and crawled out his bed. He turned as he approached doorway, “Though… what I said about if you hurt her, that still stands,” he warned and continued out into the living room. Ivar sat on his mattress for a good two minutes processing what had just happened. Connor had given him the nod of approval. One down two to go, he thought as he pulled on his black and white Christmas sweater and got dressed for the day.

* * *

 

She sat on the couch and watched Peigi play with the three lego sets they had all coordinated to buy. Peigi and Connor usually opened their presents first thing in the morning while the rest of the family, with more self-control, open theirs after lunch. Ethna was mildly concerned when Eoin whisked Ivar away to the kitchen a few minutes ago saying something about the ham. But she didn’t hear any screaming or shouting coming from the kitchen, so she could only assume things were going well.  Around her, Maeve was fluttering about salvaging wrapping paper and smoothing out the crinkles while Morrin curled up in the rocking chair intensely glaring at her phone.

“I’m sorry Morrin,” Ethna tried to start a conversation, “Eoin didn’t let us know you were coming, if he did, we would’ve got some gifts for you.”  

“Oh, don’t worry about it I didn’t buy you one, besides you don’t know me that well so, it’s probably for the best,” Morrin smiled.

“For the best?” Ethna asked. 

“Well that way you wouldn’t buy a generic present that I wouldn’t like, but for the sake of politeness I would pretend to,” Morrin shrugged.

Ethna got the sense that Morrin although, sometimes coming off as rude, was actually just very to the point and honest. She could see why Eoin got along with her.   

“So, Morrin, what do you do?”

“I am a defence attorney,” Morrin explained not looking up from her phone. Defence attorney? That meant she had gone through law school, which meant, she had been out of school for at least four years, which meant Morrin was at least 2 years older than her and Eoin. She found it a bit odd that her brother would be engaged at 19 to someone older than him. She was supportive of her brother but, she was also protective.

“Oh, that's interesting,” Ethna nodded, “How’d you meet Eoin then? he’s rarely in on land these days.” 

“I got Eoin out of trouble when he was nice enough to punch the lights out of this douchebag that was trying to get in my pants at a bar early this year,” Morrin turned her phone off with a sigh.

“Isn’t that conflict of interest?” Ethna quirked a brow.  

Morrin looked a bit surprised that Ethna caught that. She gave her an appraising nod that said ‘I underestimated you’ and chuckled, “Not if the guy was so drunk he didn’t recognise me...”

Ethna’s eyes widened in shock. Now she could see exactly why Eoin and Morrin got on so well. Morrin was like Eoin in that they were both strong personalities, yet they were the opposite; Morrin was calm and collected, and... well... smarter, than Eoin.

“Forgive me for saying, but, you’re both so young and you only met this year, Why get engaged so soon?” Ethna pried.

“Ah, okay, you think I’m some cougar-”

“-No. No, I was just wondering, what makes you so sure you want to be together?”

“Well, he save me, I helped him out, we formed a bond, now we get along like a house on fire and we love each other, why not? Besides we're just engaged at the moment, we aren’t planning to get married till the end of next year, after our trip,” Morrin said leaning forward and snagging a shortbread from the table.   

“Wait, trip?” 

“Yeah, we were going to tell you guys, but we’re going on a trip around the world next year, you know, get to spend a lot of time together, really know each other before we tie the knot, see if it will work,” Morrin explained.

Ethna nodded, that made a lot more sense now, “That’s a good idea, where are you going?”  

“Oh, everywhere!” Morrin exclaimed with an excited look in her eye.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you can’t cook, you failed at life bro!” Eoin threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Ivar was finding it hard to take him seriously with his ridiculously ugly Christmas sweater and pink apron that said ‘My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, but my Sunday roast brings the family to the table’.

“Well I never really had to cook, I’m the youngest, disabled kid of a rich archaeologist, we had butlers at home, I order take out or go to my brother’s for meals, I can make breakfast and that’s about it,” Ivar shrugged and stared at the ham leg and various jars of condiments on the bench.

“Oh, so you’re just gonna expect my sister to cook for you then?” Eoin sneered.

“No.” Ivar held his hands up, “No that's not what I said-”

“Oh come on man! All you gotta do is read instructions and follow them, it's not rocket science!” Eoin thrust the phone into his hand. “Ethy’s always going on about how smart you are, I thought you were some genius or something.”

Ivar looked at Eoin with narrowed eyes. Eoin smirked. So that’s the way it’s gonna be? Ivar thought and read the recipe with determination.

“I’m gonna make the best damn marmalade glazed ham you’ve ever tasted,” Ivar promised.

“It’s Darn in this house, if Brennan or Maeve catch you saying damn, they’ll whip you with a tea towel.” Eoin chuckled. “I’ve also already done steps one and two.”

“Okay,” Ivar nodded, “What’s a clove?” 

Eoin turned to him in exasperation, “Oh my God!”

“I’m serious!” Ivar gritted. 

“It’s these little chunky bits here,” Eoin pointed to the bowl of what he thought were sultanas. “If you have any more problems let me know, I’m going to make a start on the potato bake, if you ruin this ham, know that 5 generations before you managed to do it fine, and I will kill you for ruining Christmas.” He turned his back and started working on the other bench. Right, no pressure.

Ivar began sticking the cloves into the scored flesh on the ham leg, once he had finished he read the next instruction.

_ ‘Pour 1 cup of water into a large roasting pan. Place ham on a wire rack in the pan. Wrap the shank in foil.’  _ Easy. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed a glass he thought was pretty standard and hobbled over to the sink and filled it with water.  He was about to pour it into the pan when-

“What the hell are you doing!?” Eoin panicked

“Pouring a cup of water in the pan,” Ivar shrugged.

“It’s not a random cup! It’s a standard cup!”

“I think this cup is pretty standard!”

“No this is a cup!” Eoin threw what looked like a scoop at him, “A measuring cup!”

“Well I’m sorry my cup wasn’t good enough for you!”

“Use the cup, or get out of my kitchen!” Eoin threatened. Huffing, Ivar picked up the plastic scoop. The things he did for Ethna.

* * *

 

“One, two, three!” Brennan counted down. Around the table, small bangs of Christmas crackers popping were followed by laughter and growls of defeat. Ethna triumphantly pulled a green paper crown from her cracker and slipped the crappy joke and plastic jumping frog on to the table in front of Ivar.

“I’m the queen victor, bow down, loser,” she smiled, slipping the paper crown onto her head.

“For you, I'd do anything, my queen, although, I thought the loser was supposed to wear the ridiculous hat in shame,” Ivar mocked

“Pfft, who told you that?” Ethna scoffed.

“Ivar you can have one of my hats!” Peigi beamed and held up a yellow hat from one of her two crackers she had managed to win. She slipped the other hat onto her small head which promptly slipped down to hang around her neck. Ethna laughed as Ivar relented and placed the paper hat on.

“Happy?” He asked. 

“Very.” She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Ahem,” Connor cleared his throat. “How does Jack Frost, get to work?” He read off the small piece of paper. The table groaned. 

“How?” Peigi asked.

“By-icicle,” Connor grinned.  

“You know what? let’s eat!” Brennan proposed, “Ethy can you pass the potato bake?” Ethna complied passing it over the table. 

“I gotta try the ham, Maeve told me Eoin let you glaze it, I didn't know you could cook,” she smiled at Ivar. 

He chuckled nervously, “Well, it’s just following instructions, it's not rocket science.” Eoin shot him a glare across the table.

Morrin smirked, “Ivar assured Eoin it was going to be the best ham we’ve ever tasted.”  

“If it's not...well, you’ll never have my blessing,” Eoin growled and reached forward to carve the ham. 

“Ooh ouch,” Connor smirked.

Slowly, Eoin dished out the slices while Ivar sat, sweating. Ethna asked if he wanted roast vegetables and he nodded as she dished them on the plate.

“I'm sure you did a grand job Ivar,” Maeve assured him. “It already looks better than Brennan’s cooking!” The whole table laughed, except for Brennan, who pouted.

More bad Christmas cracker jokes were read out and eventually, the whole table was served ham. The moment of truth came after Brennan said grace. The clicking of cutlery filled the room as the table cut into the ham. Ivar tentatively paused before taking a bite of ham. It was… not bad. In Fact, it was good, if he did say so himself.

“It’s delicious,” Ethna praised.

“Oh Come on Ethy, it's not any different to how I do it,” Eoin argued, “It’s good Ivar, not the best ham I've ever tasted, but it's not bad for your first ham, I guess you can stick around,” he shrugged with a cocky grin.

* * *

 

After a busy day, most of the family had gone to sleep early. Ethna showed Ivar outside to the dock. Their jacket wrapped tightly around them they sat on the jetty in silence.

“I love it out here, even when it's cold,” She said finally. “I would come and sit out here at night when I couldn’t sleep, or when I needed a break from that lot,” she chuckled.

“So what, is this your hiding spot? because it's not a very good one  I could see you from the back door…” Ivar nudged her. She laughed and shook her head, suddenly her face darkened.

“I came here to dream... escape…” she admitted. “Living in a place like Leamh and not fitting in, made me feel like a real outsider, and when mum died… I became the mum, there were times where I had enough, I used to look out on the water and imagine climbing into a boat and sailing to the end of the earth to find Tir Na Og, or sometimes I dreamed somebody would sail over the horizon and take me some adventure,” She sighed, “That's why I was so stupid when I met  Fabian, some handsome stranger from a strange land, the first guy to ever show interest in little old me, I guess I thought that I wasn't going to get any better, but I guess we both know that was a lie,” she laughed and he chuckled along with her, kissed her cheek and nestled into his side. “I love you Ivar.” 

“Oh well, that's unfortunate,” Ivar joked. Ethna smacked his arm. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you more than you know Auđr minn.”

“Okay, now you're milking it,” Ethna whispered before kissing him again, deeper and more deliberately than before.

“Hey! Love is Blind, but older brothers ain't!” Brennan teased as he walked over to them. Ethna jumped back. 

“Brennan… sorry,” she blushed. Ivar smirked and discretely tightened his grip around her waist. 

“It’s okay, if you think you two are bad you should've seen what just went down in the kitchen with Eoin and Morrin… anyway, I just wanted to have a chat to Ivar before you turned in for the night,” Brennan clapped him on the back as he sat down next to Ivar. Ethna took that as her cue to leave.

“See you tomorrow,” She kissed his cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

* * *

 

They watched her walk back to the to the house and Brennan waited till she shut the door before turning to Ivar.

“Okay there's no easy way of saying this... um, what are your intentions with my sister?”

“Erm, what?” Ivar cocked his head to the side. 

“Did she tell you her ground rules? Did she like make it clear this is a in the long run thing, not just a-”

“No no, I mean yeah she did, it was the first thing she said to me when I asked her on a date,” Ivar waved his hands in surrender. 

“Ah good, so you know it’s serious?” Brennan smiled.

“I don’t think I could forget,” Ivar laughed.  

“So what are your intentions then?” Brennan asked again.

Ivar hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head thoughtfully, “I think we’re a bit young now, but in the near future perhaps, if everything works out alright, I would like to marry her,” he finished and looked up a Brennan trying to read his expression.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Brennan abruptly got up and started walking back down the jetty, leaving Ivar in suspense.  Before he reached the end of the jetty He turned back to face Ivar a big grin pasted across his face, “Welcome to the family, Ivar.”

Ivar smiled triumphantly and waited till Brennan was back inside before letting out a holler of victory.  He had got all three blessings. That made this Christmas; a success. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
